Mister Perfect?
by Lidays
Summary: Lucca Fienti, a well-known as an infamous headhunter alongside his trusty partner, Api. Creating havoc wherever they go but managed to keep their identity safe. He might be a mercenary, working for the sake of wealth. Or, a hero, who aids anyone who is In need of help. Or, both? Is he the good, the bad, or the unknown? Don't be fooled by his looks! [New member]
1. Chapter 1

Hello minna! :3 idk how to make an intro coz this is my first fanfic sp please bare with me. I decided to make a fanfic mainly on Fairy Tail. Sorry for my bad usage of English language in this fanfic, I hope u guys able to find the mistakes so that I can do a much better job in the next chapter. Enjoy the fanfiction! 3

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**MainChar POV**

Magicia, a beautiful city, the scenery of the sea and mountains makes it even more charming. The buildings are unlike in any city, it's unique shape and sizes is what caught the attention of tourists. In fact, everything about it is different. Although Magicia and Magnolia had a lot in common but what makes it unsimilar is Magicia's breathtaking views. That one single factor is enough to make this place as a number one spot for tourists attraction. Of course, Magnolia came in second. The reas-

"Hey!" Api exclaimed

"What? Can you see I'm reading? We have to recognize every single detail of the city before we arrive." Lucca replied casually.

"You're such a bookworm. You really need to work on your awareness. And the city is right in front of us you idiot!" Api hissed, wondering why he is his partner

"Oh. Hahaha...right, sorry." Lucca said it sheepily, noticing the train came to a complete stop.

The train has reached its last destination, Magicia City. Despite of them in the train, they could smell the aroma coming from the restaurant just beside the exit. And could even hear the sound of boiling pot and the sizziling of the food being stirred. The gift of having a sharp nose and ears is truly magnificent. Well, one of them already had the benefits ever since he was born. He IS a wolf afterall, bigger in size. The scent sent him to frenzy, Lucca noticed its stomach growling and it's tongue sticking out. One thing he lacks is self-control, like a wildfire in the woods, literally. He could easily burn the whole train down if he's to be angered. Fire + Wolf = Disastor

"Woah there bro. Are you forgetting something?" Lucca points his finger towards his neck.

"Can we do that later? Coz, after I changed myself into a scarf, you'll always take your own sweet time to walk! I swear I could eat an elephant right now!" he hissed.

"Don't be silly, Api. I only do that once. Maybe." nervously staring away from Api's glare.

"I hate you, y'know that?" Api snarled.

"Good luck buying the food on your own then. I heard that restaurant is selling delicious steaks and some say when you took a bite of it, you're immediately in paradise. Too bad you don't want it. Oh well, more for me!" Lucca teasing him with a grin. He knows exactly how to provoke him.

"Woah woah! What I meant is, I love you ( :D )" suddenly turned himself into a dog, wagging his tail in excitement.

"I knew you'd say that. Now come on"

Fire + Wolf + Shapeshifter = Chaos  
In a flash, Api leaps onto his partner's shoulder while slowly shifting himself into a scarf around Lucca's neck.

"Hmm, toasty..." Lucca moaned.

"Just hurry up already!" Api exclaimed.

They swiftly run towards the restaurant...

* * *

**Natsu team POV**

"ACHOO!"

"Lucy, are you okay?" Happy asked worriedly. Happy walked towards Lucy to get a closer look.

Lucy shook her head and smiled.

"Nah. I'm good. I should have worn extra clothes underneath since it's snowing." Lucy sighed.

"Or, you could just ask Natsu to keep you warm." Gray joked

Lucy blushed at that comment. She hurriedly covered the lower part of her face with her scarf to hide it. But, it seems the others noticed it before she did. Giggling at her expression.

"She likesssssss you", Happy rolled his tongue and gave a small grin towards Natsu.

"...hmm?" Natsu blurted he wasn't paying attention due to the motion sickness.

"Never mind, just get some rest, Natsu" Happy said gently, massaging his back to comfort him as Natsu helplessly nodded.

Hours have passed by and they finally arrived in Magicia. Once the train came to a halt, Natsu slowly gaining back his senses. And the first thing came up on his mind is to eat. They didn't eat anything in the morning, frighten that they will miss the train. Distance between Magnolia to Magicia is faraway, so if they give the train amiss, they'll have to wait for at least 2 hours. They were also given a specific timing to meet their client as he is a busy man. As expected from a bank owner.

"Ho ho, I'M FIRED UP!" Natsu roared as he rises from his seat. A blast of fire were formed when he exhales, as if he never felt so alive.

"Let's find a restaurant, I'm starving as hell!" Natsu added

"Same here..." Wendy replied

"I told you, you should have eaten in the morning!" Carla complained.

"There wasn't any time, carla..." Wendy said quietly, respond it with a faint voice.

The team stood up and began to make haste, desperately trying to find a restaurant. Making such a commotion that unwillingly caught the people's attention. However, their running weren't necessary as Carla simply gestered it towards the restaurant that's beside the exit. Noticed the crowd's gaze, they embarrassly walked away.

"Alright. Remember, after we're done eating we are heading straight to our client's house" Erza announced. Slowing her pace while placing her hand on her hip.

"Wow, what a nice place." Gray said in awe.

"Oh my god. I totally forgot this city has the finest restaurant in the country: Lecker! I always wanted to dine here!" Lucy exclaimed. She agitatedly open the door, leaving everyone behind. Confused by her actions but without much hesitation, they followed her.

Halfway open the door, they are astonished by the design of the restaurant. Black slick colour as a wall, exclusive chairs and tables, waiter and waitress were dressed charmingly with a black vest and lastly, a small fountain in the middle of the room. The sound of the water course is pleasing to their ears. Perfect for a dine.

The team choose a table which is nearest to the counter and is still amazed by it's architecture. Erza, on the other hand, has other things in her mind.

"So about the mission we about to do." Erza informed. With just one sentence coming out of her mouth, they quickly swap their attention to her.

"The client's name is, Fabian de Versailles, he's in charge of the international bank in this city. The bank only been established 4 months ago yet they reported they've robbed at least 10 times. The secu-"

"What the hell!?" Natsu interupted.

Erza gave a death stare to Natsu, 'You dare to interrupt?' written on her face. This, of course, startled him. He then closes his mouth with his hand, shivering in fear.

"As I was saying, the security guards are unable to catch him. They don't even get to take a glimpse of the theif's face. So, our mission here is to disguise ourselves as the employees until we get him." Erza pointed out.

"Wait, our mission ends only if we get this idiot? Oh man, it will take weeks or even months for him to show up!" Gray groaned.

"If it takes more than 3 days, then I will take over and you guys head back to our guild." Erza said it casually.

"No, we're in this together! We are a team so we have to act as one." Lucy protested.

"Couldn't agree more." Wendy agreed.

"How much is the reward?" Happy asked curiously while the fish food is stuffed in his mouth.

"800,000 jewels." Erza replied

"WART?!" Happy almost got choked.

"That's a lot of cash!" Natsu exclaimed.

Smirks were formed on their faces after they have learned about the reward. They continued their conversation about how they're going to spend the money on.

Unknowingly, there's someone evasdropping their mission request. He was seated the table right next to them, already finished his meal and was about to take the last sip from his drink. He's wearing a blue fluffy scarf, with a semi-armour suit. Dual swords were placed behind him, formed a cross as one sword overlaps the other.

"Hmm, a mission huh? I heard the reward is quite high, 800,000 jewels. Should we take the job? Well, our specialty IS hunting." The unknown man said it with somewhat a low-tone with a masculine voice.

"Hmm...What do you think, Api? Hey, say something." Lucca continued gleefully.

"Do I have to?" Api chuckled. A huge grin and his glowing red eyes can be seen on his face despite being covered by Lucca's robe.

"Hehehe, no need for that." Lucca grins too.

* * *

Next chapter: Friend or Foe?  
Stay frosty! 3


	2. Chapter 2: Friends or Foes?

**Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?**

Lucca puts the cash and a small note on the table as he then got up and casually head towards the exit. When suddenly, the waitress beside him trips over and the water from a cup that she handle accidentally splash on his face. The sound of their clash, caught the attention of their customers, including Natsu Team. The room went silent.

"Sorry, sir!" She quavered as she quickly take out a napkin from her poket to rub off the water from his face embarassingly. She can't help but blushed by his alluring looks. Light green waving locks with blue shining eyes. He's wet face makes him even more charming.

As the team witnessing the scene, Lucy slowly got up, wanting to help the helpless girl. Lucca's back is facing them but he was looking at the waitress by his side, so they could only see half of his face. Lucy paused as she observe his appearance. Like the girl, she finds herself flushed by it.

"It's alright. Be careful next time, okay?" Lucca winked as he gently remove her hand. Her face turns extremely red.

Before he heads out, the waitress stood there like her feet rooted to the ground. Until her manager yelled at her. She then pace towards his table to do some cleaning. She took the money thought that he paid was enough but what's out of the oridinary is the note. 'Thanks for the service. Treat yourself something nice ;)'. A tip total of 70,000 jewels! The waitress couldn't utter a single word.

"Thanks for the food!" Lucca yelled, giving a thumbs up for a job well done.

Overheard his thanks, she turned her head as she summomed all her guts to thank him back ,at the same time, other employees gave him a went back to normal after he leaves. Meanwhile, Lucy felt as if her whole body was frozen and her mouth wide open. Happy tried to toss a small piece of his fish meat into her mouth. It's even worse when Nastu played along with him.

"H-hey!" Lucy said angrily as both of happy and Natsu laughed.

"What happen Lucy-san?" Wendy asked, looking so concern. As Lucy takes her time to sit down.

"...Is he a prince?" Lucy puzzled. Staring at the table, she seemed so surprised but utterly confused.

"What?" Others except Erza said in unison.

"I mean, he looks so elegant. And did you see what he did to her?! Oh if only I was in her shoes..." Lucy whined. Resting her hands to support her chin. Close her eyes and imagine a scene going on where she was in the waitress' place.

"Lucy is weird..." Happy commented.

"Especially when she makes that face" Natsu agreed. The males nodded simultaneously.

"You guys are cruel. You should learn a thing or two from him!" Lucy snorted.

"What? Being 'Mr. Perfect'? Nah, I'll pass. Perfect is boring." Gray snorted, folding his arms in annoyance.

"Your clothes." Carla pointed out.

"Aikk!"

The group laughed.

'"Hmm, weird. Usually Erza engage in our conversation. Maybe, she's just thinking about the request." Lucy thought to herself.

"Erza?"

"Hmm, yes?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing. I was just thinking whether the uniform looks good on me." Erza babbled. She gets serious over small things. Perfectionist?

"Haha! Don't worry, you're look stunning no matter what you wear" Lucy smiled, Erza might be the most powerful female mage of Fairy Tail but she does have a sexy figure. The males instantly falls in love with her as soon as their eyes met. It's almost identical as the green-haired man: a Love magnet. Sometimes, Lucy gets envious of Erza, to have guys treating you like a princess. On the other hand, she got stucked with these little boys who will argue over anything. Lucy sighed.

The smell of their food being delivered interrupt her deep thoughts. As the food is being place on the table, everyone couldn't help but admire it's delicate design. The chopped meat is perfectly place in the middle with heavy sour cream, it looks oddly satisfying but it might also have a weird taste. The sides are filled with special sause and small portion of fries. The chef carefully lay all the finishing touches nicely, no wonder this restaurant is considered a must-try! They were too engrossed that they didn't dare to ruin such beautiful decoration. However, it is a food. (Note: technology did not exist on their time) If only they could get a photo of it as a part of their memory, but too bad. They glance at her, hoping to be the first one to try. And of course, when it comes to fine dine eating, she humbly voluntered.

"Let's see if what they said is true." said Lucy, as she penetrate a piece of meat with a fork and slowly puts it in her mouth. But...

"Hmm... It tastes normal as a regular steak" said Lucy with a hint of disappointment but as she continues to chew, the flavoring starts to change.

"WOAH!"

Everyone's body was as if it was hit by an electroshot as they look at Lucy with a mixed expression of concern and curiousity.

"Oh my god. The meat slowly melts in my mouth!" (please do not thing of something else you sick bastards)

The guys starts to gobble their food, not a single trace of sause/food can be seen.

"We should have come here more often!" Natsu declared.

* * *

**Lucca POV**

Meanwhile,

"Like I said, work on your awareness." Api complained as he maintained his body temperature to constantly keep me warm.

"Yeah,yeah whatever. On the bright side, I did good things." I praised myself, continue walking towards our destination.

"By flirting her? Oh yeah, you really outdone yourself." Api said sarcastically.

"You and your sarcasm..."

"You and your different ways of flirting.."

"Sometimes, I wonder how are we became friends"

"I think about it every time I see your face!" Api retorted. Increasing his tone and temperature, notify that his anger gauge is fueling. This gained the attention of the citizens, whispers started to break out. 'Why is he talking to a scarf' 'He totally lost it'

"Ssshh! Everybody is watching us. Keep a low profile, will you? They think i'm crazy talking to a muffler." I said nervously.

"I hate you..." Api growled as he lowers his heat.

Pretend I didn't listen.

"Well, we're here." I announced as I ceased my pace, observing the building structure carefully before entering. Analysing it brick by brick, top to bottom to ensure when I give the thief a good chase, I'll have the upper hand. Every hunter has to set up his traps before a battle. Brawn over brain? No. For me, brains can overcome any obstacle. Depending on your IQ level of course. Setting traps is similar to conquer the king in chess. You have to predict your enemy movements, always have a backup plan and eliminate his strongest weapon (Queen). Victory will be yours if you conquered it all. I stumbled onto the cold floors of the alley as I checked my surroundings once more to avoid suspision. "'Clear.'"

"Requip." I muttered. A white object starts to formed out of thin air, slowly reveal itself as a book with the title on top 'Job Request Data'. Flipping through pages, my eyes were hooked every words I came across. Dragging my index finger word to word, to aid my vision.

"There it is..." I pointed out, I read aloud so Api could hear.

* * *

Title: Arrest the Mysterious thief

Job Client: Fabian de Versailles, bank owner

Job information: Disguise yourself as an employee, fulfill your mission by potraying yourself as a long term worker while waiting for their assault. Meet me before you proceed.

Reward: 800,000 jewels

Requirements: Anyone

* * *

"As expected, this will be a walk in a park." I assured with a smirk.

"Let's just do it without him knowing. Shall we?" I said. Api happily agrees with a growl.

As soon as I confirm my victory, Api swiftly descends from my neck as he transforms back to his original state .Blue flames were ignited by his glossy yet smooth fur, proudly declaring his entrance. Despite the chilling atmosphere, his tenacious fire burns brilliantly as the sun. Actually, his radiation is hotter than usual, to show me his burning desire of hunting someone is enlightning to him. Thrill of the Hunt. Showing his silver fangs that is as sharp as needles with a grin.

"Ready to rock and roll!" Api roared, the azure flames from his hide burns even brighter as he looked up to me. With the assists of his keen senses, he is able to track down anyone without fail.

"It's rare to see you this pumped." I let out a snout as I closed the book shut. "Well then, there's no need to set my traps..."

Without any further words, Api dashes off as he left a trail of flames behind him. There's no need to wait for the thief, we let instincts guide us the way. Api furiously sniff to catch up to it's scent, it may be wearing off but then again, he is a wolf. A job that is never too big or small for him, whatever tasks at hand, he finishes it. I followed him on top of each building Api passed, avoiding suspicion and help to sharpen my eye sights to examine all my surroundings without leaving any spot undetected. Can you hear that? The sound of our boiling blood flowing through us.

"The hunt is on!"

* * *

Meanwhile,

**Natsu Team POV**

"Geez, I can't believe it..." Lucy whined, dragging herself along the path, unable to accept the harsh reality. "Is your stomach a bottomless pit?!"

"Haha, sorry can't help it! The food is too tasty, we hardly visit this city so might as well we eat to our heart's content!" Natsu jested as he pat his belly with a smile on his face.

"Hardly, yes. But that doesn't mean we won't be coming back!" Lucy shouted, glancing over a receipt that is printed with a huge number, 5 digits to be exact.

"Ugh, hopefully this mission is able to cover up 80,000 jewels bill and still manage to divide it amongst ourselves" she sighed.

To their surprise, Erza didn't seem bother by it. What's worst, we could hear her humming melody notes cheerfully. She's the only one who's hyped up, maybe getting the opportunity as the manager of the bank really made her day. Ho ho, when it comes to request which involves dressing, she can't be outmatch. As expected from our S-rank female mage. From where they are now, they aren't too far away from their destination, client's mansion, surrounds itself with other residence, a long and broad driveway at the front of the building. They are able to see the view of the whole building, admiring the structures and commenting it among themselves. Moreover, they could also see their client standing on the platform outside his entrance with somebody who wears black sleek suit , waving his arm with a warm smile on his face. He seems to be a lively fellow, considering his age. He is a middle-aged man with fair toned skin, average height of 5 feet tall and has lean body figure. He looks like foreigner.

"_Greetings! You must be from Fairy Tail. I anticipate the team to be much older but who cares! The younger, the better right_?" Fabian laughed histerically, jolting his elbows at Gray. He has a british accent along those lines he spoke.

" 何? (Nani)" Lucy replied, couldn't comprehend what is he trying to say.

The dark haired man who is wearing a suit steps forward, translating the words that comes out of our mouth.

"Oh, my apologize, my name is Erza Scarlet, leader of the team." Erza greeted as she approach Fabian with a handshake.

"Mademoislle, you're even prettier than in the sorcery magazine. Not that I collected it of course." Fabien implied, letting go of Erza's hand after their formal greeting.

"Come now. We don't have time to chit chat, let's get you people the essential items for the mission" Fabian added as he gestured his hand towards the open door. Inviting his guests to his home. The team bows in return of his warm welcome as they gladly enter the building.

"BOOM!"

The explosion vibrates the earth's crust violently, everyone stumble onto the floor, trying their best to withstand the blasts.

"Da hell was that!?" Gray exclaimed, holding onto the doorknob.

Black smoke thickens into the sky, indicating where the explosion takes place. It's just infront of the client's house! From where they are standing they see a group of black clothing wearing a mask carrying heavily packed bags, in a total of four people. They quickly enter the Magic-drained vehicle, and set off.

"GET THEM!" Fabien roared. So much for friendliness.

"Roger!" They said in unison, changing to their battle forms as they getting themselves in a car chase.

Happy and Carla grabbed their partners and they flew off with unbelievable speed.

"Open! The gate of Maiden, Virgo!" Lucy commanded, golden light were ignited as she was being summoned. With an arm over her torso, to greet her master formally.

"Yes, milady" without being told, she carried Lucy princess-style as she dashed forward with her earth magic.

"WOAH SLOW DOOOwwnnnn~" Lucy cried as her voice fades as she went into the distance.

As for Erza, she equiped her flight armour as she departed as soon as she did with lightning speed.

Meanwhile, Gray is running normally. (The disadvantage of being an ice mage pfft…)

"HEY QUIT IT!"

* * *

"Hehehehe. That was easy boss! We should do this more often." One of the crew member spoke with a strident voice.

"Hahaha! I can't believe we get away so easily! No wonder the mysterious thief guy likes to target that bank" another one said it gleefully.

"Sheesh! We haven't make it to the outskirts of the town yet. Don't be sure." Their boss hissed with a husky tone.

Suddenly, a figure dived onto the vehicle's hood. Flames were flared up from his hand which he clashed the hood with.

"Well, hello there…." Natsu growled, his face were darkened, only his glowing circle eyes can be seen.

"AIK! WHAT ARE Y-"

* * *

Their bodies were thrown infront of the client, their feet and hands were tangled with ropes so they are unable to move. "Curse you…"

The client were amused by the job well done. Within half an hour, the team manage to capture the culprits without breaking a sweat. Fabian can't help but deliver a snout, he clapped his hands slowly, gradually decrease overtime. The team were flattered by his compliments, however the praise isn't for them.

"Good job, boy." he spoke in japanese this time. "Is he any trouble to you?" Fabian asked nonchalantly.

The team were puzzled, looking at each other for any clue. But suddenly, a hooded man approched them leisurely. He is a tall man with a lean build, he wearing that seems to be a long dark vest with a green hood which hide most of his legs and also long green moss sleeves underneath it.

"Not at all, sir" the hooded man replied casually. "In fact, it was thrilling." He finished his sentence with a familiar grin.

"Lucca Fienti, at your service."

**\- END -**


End file.
